


Riddle's Secrets

by Ethelswitha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethelswitha/pseuds/Ethelswitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Duel entre Harry et Lord Voldemort se met en place. Dans l'ombre, trois jeunes appartenant aux passé attendent la chute de celui qui leurs a donné la vie. Qui sont-ils réellement ? Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Quel sera leurs avenirs ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle's Secrets

 

_**Salut chers lecteurs. Merci de lire ma fanfiction.** _

_**C'est la première que je publie alors je suis un peu nerveuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.** _

_**Voici le premier Chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et Bonne Lecture. :)** _

 

* * *

 

 

Mould-on-the-World - 2 mai 2011

La douceur du vent me caressait. Tout était calme. Le sentiment de tout posséder et de sécurité se partage dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je voulais en ressentir la moindre parcelle. Fermant les yeux, je me mis à respirer et à ressentir. Mes sens en éveille, je sens, touche, goûte la nature qui m'entoure. Le vent caressant chaque partie de mon corps. Presque comme une caresse, un frôlement. Un son résonne. Plus qu'un son. C'est un murmure … une voix qui m'appelle au loin. Sans ouvrir mes yeux, je me laisse envoler par la douceur de ce moment. Le murmure chantonne une ballade des temps anciens. Mon enfance… ma mère me le chantait pour m'endormir. Des mains se posent sur mon avant-bras. Ouvrant les yeux, le visage de mes deux frères se dressèrent devant moi. Ma famille, mon lien. Leurs sourires me tiennent chaud au cœur. Entouré de temps de beauté, offert par la Déesse, je ne peux qu'être heureuse. Derrière eux, je voix mes amis de cœur et d'armes. Mes jambes coururent d'elles-mêmes. Les herbes hautes fouettaient mes mollets, mes cuisses. De mes deux mains, je tenais tant bien que mal le bas de ma robe. Mais c'est alors que je cognais à quelques choses. A terre, je lève la tête et ne vis rien. Mes amis n'étaient qu'à un mètre de moi. Je ne pouvais les atteindre. Me relevant, j'avançais les mains. Une sorte de vitre se dressait devant moi. M'empêchant d'avancer vers eux, de leur parler. Je n'arrivais pas à leur dire que j'étais là. Mes frères essayaient comme moi de briser la vitre mais on ne pouvait pas. Soudain, le ciel s'assombris. Levant la tête, je vis le soleil se cacher derrière un nuage. Il fit noir. Des lumières attirèrent mon attention. De l'autre côté de la vitre, je vis des corps tombé. Les uns après les autres. Mes amis. Lily, James, Gideon, Emmett, Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Maugrey, Albus, Dobby, Nymphadora …. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder. En peu de temps, il n'en resta qu'un. Il était de dos. Il semblait épuiser, fatiguer mais pleins d'espoir et de courage. Face à lui, l'homme a l'origine de la mort de tous ceux que j'aimais. Ils étaient tous mes amis. Cet homme dont la noirceur avait transformé son apparence. Il n'était plus homme mais Serpent. Cet homme était mon père. Il s'apprêtait à tuer l'espoir que je protégeais depuis près de 20 ans. Il fallait qu'il gagne. L'image devint floue. Non, je veux savoir. Je veux voir le duel. Les lumières m'aveuglèrent. Je ne vis plus rien. Uniquement le néant. Est-ce la lumière me ramenant à la vie où celui qui doit m'amenait vers ma mort ?!

Réveillée en sursaut par la voix de mon frère, je me levais du lit baldaquin. Je faisais ce rêve souvent depuis cette fameuse nuit. Chaque fois le même rêve et chaque fois la même douleur. Comme-ci, j'avais été torturé par le sortilège doloris toute la nuit. Ma jambe me tirait un peu. Avec le temps j'avais appris à supporter la douleur. C'était le quotidien et je devais faire avec. Mes deux frères, Tom et Morgan, entrèrent dans ma chambre. L'un derrière l'autre. Tom, mon frère aîné, avait une lettre en main qu'il secouait violement.

\- C'est une lettre de Severus. Il nous informe qu'il va attaquer Poudlard ce soir. Apparement, Harry va essayer d'y aller pour récupérer ….

\- L'un des horcruxes.

Tom me regarda avec un drôle d'air et je lui souris gentillement. Je savais qu'il avait deviné que j'avais encore fais le même cauchemar. J'avais répondu directement, sans réellement me rendre compte que je l'avais coupé. C'était logique. Tout partait de Poudlard, il était normal que tous se termine là-bas. Albus Dumbledore lui en avait parlé l'année dernière, lors de la sixième année à Poudlard d'Harry. C'était la seul solution pour l'affaiblir et arriver à le tuer. Relevant la tête, je continuais.

\- Après avoir récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, il lui faudra tuer Nagini, le serpent.  
Mes deux frères me regardèrent. Je ne leurs avais dit que récemment que Nagini, le serpent de père était un horcruxe. C'était presque une évidence quand on y réfléchit mais il y avait tellement de chose qu'on avait appris sur le tard.

\- Nagini, prononça Morgan en regardant Sena, son serpent arrivée dans la pièce.

Tout en regardant Sena et Ren, je me rappelais. Mère nous avait expliqué notre lien avec nos serpents. « Vous êtes spéciales mes chéries, dit-elle avec un sourire ». Je pouvais encore me souvenir de son odeur, de sa douceur et … de sa mort.

Nos naissances possédaient des différences. La première est nos parents. Notre mère n'a jamais porté le nom de son père. Elle l'a plutôt bien vécu. Enfin … Grand-mère a toujours voulu protégé ma mère en la maintenant à l'écart de tout. Du coup ma mère est devenue très naïve, immature et trop têtue. Lorsqu'elle tomba amoureuse de mon père, elle ne demanda même pas la permission de partir avec lui. Elle le fit sans demander. Mes grands-parents ont remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Lorsqu'ils ont découvert avec qui elle était partie, ils ont failli mourir. Cet homme, c'était : Tom Marvolo Riddle jr alias Lord Voldemort ! Ils n'ont pu trouver l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait. Elle n'a jamais plus pris contact avec eux. La deuxième est notre inexistence. Notre mère déjà n'était pas sensée avoir de père, même si elle le voyait souvent. Tout comme nous. Sauf que nous, le nôtre est une honte. Nous ne serons jamais fières d'être lié avec lui. Qui le serait ? Les fanatiques Sang-Purs peut-être ! Et encore, je n'en suis pas sûr. La troisième était nos serpents appelés « protecteurs » par nos parents.

Tout avait commencé lors de la première grossesse de ma mère. Mon frère, Tom, fut le premier a bénéficié de la « Grande Magie » de père. Mère nous avait expliqué que nous devions être protégées par de puissante créature représentant notre famille, enfin la sienne : des serpents. Pourquoi des serpents ? Simplement parce que nous étions les descendants direct, par notre père, de Salazar Serpentard. Je n'en ai jamais été fière, tout comme mes frères.

Ils sont comme des jumeaux pour nous. Nous sommes liés. Grandissant dans une poche différente de la nôtre, dans le ventre de notre mère. Sauf que ce sont des serpents. Notre père avait expliqué à notre mère que leurs enfants seraient si spéciaux qu'ils devaient posséder des « protecteurs ». Mère ne refusait jamais rien à père. Elle accepta de bon cœur et surtout par amour pour lui. Il avait une telle emprise sur elle, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Ainsi, chaque descendant de la ligné de père possèderait dès lors de sa conception, un « protecteur ». Nous étions la première génération à avoir cette « chance ». Quelle chance ! Je ne m'en plains par vraiment car j'adore Bri. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui mais face aux autres … On peut lire dans leurs yeux ce qu'ils en pensent. Que nous sommes des monstres !

Mon frère, Tom de 2 ans mon aîné, a une relation assez étrange avec Ren. Certains aspects m'échappent encore. Il se comprenne mais comme des connaissances ou même des collègues. Cette relation m'a toujours troublée. Soit disant passant n'a jamais altérée leurs amour, leurs confiance et leurs respects l'un pour l'autre. Morgan, mon petit frère de 3 ans mon cadet, possède un serpent nommée Sena. Elle est comme sa sœur, son mentor. Elle lui explique les choses quand il n'y arrive pas. C'est vraiment touchant. Il ne se quitte presque jamais. Personnellement, mon serpent, Bri, est toujours auprès de moi. Comme mes frères, il ne me quitte pas. Même quand je dors. Il est mon jumeau, mon soutiens, ma bouée. Il est une partie de moi.

Assise sur le bord du lit, je lève la tête. Le portrait de ma mère y est peint. Le regard bleu de Sinead MacEwan me transperce. Notre mère était si belle. Les cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux plutôt prononcés, les yeux d'un bleu océan, elle avait tout pour elle. Mesurant 1m60, elle avait la grâce d'une nymphe et la tendresse d'une plume. Elle était d'une gentillesse rare et également d'une naïveté ridicule. Ce qui l'a fit tomber amoureuse de notre père et la condamna vers son destin. Elle avait été manipulée par notre père. Ce dernier savait qui était son père, sa mère et c'est pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Il l'a utilisé pour avoir des enfants puissants qu'il éduquerait grâce à la magie noir. Son idée était que ces enfants seraient des sang-purs, de puissants sorciers possédant la magie dite blanche et la magie dite noir. Nous aurions ainsi la puissance des pouvoirs naturels de la famille de mère et de la famille Serpentard ainsi que de la magie noir acquise par père. Nous serions assez puissants pour lui assurer sa sécurité et son autorité. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit.  
Longtemps, j'avais trouvé sa vie injuste et cruelle mais ma mère était tellement amoureuse de lui … Elle en était folle, elle oubliait sa propre existence. Le dernier souvenir que je possède de ma mère, ce fut lorsque notre père la tua de sang-froid ! Mes frères n'étaient pas là, moi oui. J'ai tout vu. Sa joue était contre le sol de marbre noir du grand hall. Son regard vide me fixait, des larmes coulant à en toucher le sol.

« Lena …., murmura la douce voix de Bri »

Revenant à la réalité, Tom et Morgan me regardait. Mon frère aîné inquiet fronça des sourcils. Je souris et continua.

\- Le problème, c'est que l'on ne connait toujours pas le dernier horcruxe. 

C'était vrai, le temps nous était compté. Nous devions rejoindre Poudlard le plus vite possible. C'était primordial. Nous décidâmes alors de se préparer à aller là-bas. Je pris un simple jean, mon tee-shirt rouge préféré et ma baguette. Nous devions nous fondre dans la masse donc nous ne devions pas être reconnu. Tom avait concocté une potion pour modifier notre apparence. Une potion qui nécessite aucunement de polynectar car faite avec de la magie noire. Nous avions pris l'habitude d'utiliser de la magie noire pour arriver à avoir des informations. Ayant toujours été doué pour les potions, il en faisait maintenant sans réfléchir. Assise sur la banquette devait ma fenêtre j'étais prête. Bri était inquiet. Je le sentais. Moi aussi. Il sera là. Je ne dois pas le croiser.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Tournant la tête, Bri me regardait.

« Je … sais. Il sera là. Nous avons tellement attendu que ce -jours arrive. C'est aujourd'hui. (baissant la tête, je marquais une pause) Je …. J'ai peur. Tellement peur de lui. J'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui et que ….»

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues froides. Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Bri posa sa tête et s'éleva pour se placer sur l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Sa tête se posa sur ma cuisse. Je ne ressentais pas le froid qu'il provoquait. Je ne ressentais même plus ce genre de détail.

« Tu y arriveras. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es plus forte que tu le penses. »

Les deux yeux violet me regardait avec une douceur devenus si chère et si quotidienne. Sa gentillesse m'avait tellement aidée, c'est 17 dernières années. Pour le remercier de ses paroles, je lui souris.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir te voir sourire tous les jours comme ça, prononça Tom avec douceur.

Tournant la tête, je rencontrais le regard noir de mon frère aîné. Il ressemblait tellement à père. Ça lui avait porté préjudice à de nombreuses reprises à une époque. Il en avait été un peu mélancolique. Mais depuis que nous avions été plus ou moins renfermés dans cette demeure, cela allait mieux. Appuyés contre le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre, je l'observais. Il était grand dans les 1m90. Sa peau était pâle comme la neige et l'albâtre. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le visage mais juste quelques mèches les traits fins de son visage était parfait comme une statue de Leonard de Vinci ou Raphael. Il était beau vraiment. J'en étais presque jalouse d'avoir un frère aussi canon. Alors que je continuais à le regarder, il s'avança vers moi.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu m'observer avec ses yeux là ? 

\- Désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es canon et je n'ai que toi comme œuvre vivante de Raphael dans cette maison. 

Il baissa la tête et ricana légèrement embarrasser. Il avait toujours sur qu'il était beau mais il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le lui dise.

\- Tu es prête ? Morgan est déjà en bas. (il marque une pause, pencha la tête et continua). Je sais ce que à quoi tu penses. Si nous étions des jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Tout va bien se passer.

Je le regardais, se tournant vers lui, je baissais le regard.

\- Et si … on les rencontre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il pourrait me reconnaître et … 

Ma voix se brisa à l'évocation de mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais abandonné malgré moi et je n'avais pu lui expliquer.

\- Arthur ?, dit Tom d'une petite voix (j'acquiesçais). S'il te reconnaît ou qu'il a un doute quant à ton identité, je pense qu'il sera tellement surpris que tu auras le temps de t'enfuir. 

Il avait raison, il réagirait exactement comme ça. L'idée de revoir Arthur crispa mon ventre. Tom souris faiblement. Il ne souriait qu'avec nous sa famille, jamais les autres.

\- Allez, allons-y. C'est l'heure, prononça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Me relevant, je suivis mon frère aîné. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Morgan nous attendait.

\- Prêt ?, dit-il

Tom et moi acquiescèrent. Nos serpents restaient à la maison. Nous ne pouvions les amener. Ils se feraient repérés trop facilement, même transformés. Enfin prêt, Tom, Morgan et moi transplantèrent vers Poudlard.


End file.
